Realish Wiki
Noobs vs Zombies Realish Wikia Welcome to the rebirth of Noobs vs Zombies Realish's official Wikia. In here is a collection of valuable information for the game: some of this includes Classes, Weapons, Vehicles, NPCs, and more. Have a look around and see if you find anything interesting. Current Editors: someonedie Classes, Weapons, and Armors Click on the links below each heading if you want additional information on the underlined link you clicked on. Classes Medic - The main health-based offensive class. Their job is to keep other teammate's vitality high by healing them and/or preventing their death if possible by reviving them in combat. Supplier - The main ammo-based class. Their job is to supply their team with ammunition and suppression fire to the enemy using seemingly endless spray of LMG bullets. Recon - The main scouting-based class. Their job is to spot enemy units and announce their hideout to their teammates and take out enemies at long distances using. Demolition - The main explosive-based class. Their job is to take out enemy vehicles effectively or use long range explosive artillery at groups of enemies at long range. Heavy - The most assault-based class. Their job is to push the front-lines using the most powerful weapons available and take out as many enemies as possible before going dry. **Requires 500 coins to spawn in with this class.** ????? - A upcoming class yet to be announced. It is going to be more unique than the heavy and extensively more powerful. Weapons Primaries - Weapons that fit in the primary slot of the four common classes. Secondaries - Weapons that fit in the secondary slot of the four common classes. Melees - Weapons that fit in the melee slot of the four common classes. Gadgets - Unique items that can be used in many ways, slots of the four common classes and heavy. Grenades - Explosive and throw-able bombs, main purpose is to pull enemies out of cover; they are slots of the four common classes and heavy. Heavy Weapons - Weapons that are just ridiculously powerful. Consists of Gatling Guns, Flamethrowers, Railguns, and even Rayguns. There are even more to be added in future updates. Armors * Armors - Attachments that can be worn to cover yourself from taking heavy lethal damage. Some armors can be small as a bullet-vest or can fully cover your entire body. Tribes of Realish There are many tribes in the Noobs vs Zombies Realish world. Some of them are not added in the game yet but will soon be. Humans Trivia: The humans were once the only habitats of Earth, they weren't entirely peaceful at all and kept conflicting with one another and kept creating destructive inventions to kill one another to take control of the world. Their population in the world started to decline heavily after World War 2, which is when the first tribe, the Noobs, came into formation. * NPCs - Currently no NPCs have been spotted yet in Realish * Vehicles - Currently no vehicles that belong to the humans have been spotted in Realish Noobs Trivia: The Noobs are humans without any brain whatsoever, it's currently unknown how they're able to control any of their movements perfectly or how they even survive in the first place, or even develop the capability to even learn. They do gain most of their technology from the humans they obliterated themselves but they do build some of their own technology and are about as advanced as the humans were during their time, but still do pretty unpredictable dumb things which sometimes helps them win very furious battles. * NPCs - The Noobs come in many varieties, some stronger than others and some are more smarter than others. * Vehicles - The Noobs are stocked with many vehicles, both air and ground. Zombies Trivia: The Zombies were once parasitical forms created by the humans to use them in experimental war against the Noobs and hopefully it would kill them all, but it failed miserably. Not only did it not turn the tide of battle for the humans but actually caused them to lose even more of their race, making the humans their host and food. The Zombies did eventually raid the Noobs and infected loads of them but were immediately plumbed during the aftermath of Cakeo, leading them to avert into their Humanoid-like forms, making them much weaker and unable to infect those and missing some of their brain. * NPCs - The Zombies come in many varieties, some stronger and more cunning than others. * Vehicles - The Zombies are stocked with many vehicles, both air and ground. Blue/Red Noobs Trivia: During the peaceful times of Noob Life when the Noobs pushed back the Humans into the corner before they released the parasitical forms of the Zombies, there were organized gang crimes known as Red/Blue Noobs. They covered their Torso and Legs in full paint of Bright Red or Bright Blue and do malicious crime against the city in the power of their name. The Red/Blue Noobs were initially against each other and were a small community that barely have any pistols, but overtime they robbed tougher and stronger locations and gained more coins, more weapons, and more members. Overtime they grew so big to the point where they were considered Great Armies '''and the Noobs were no match at the time; in fact if the Red/Blue Noobs weren't so preoccupied on killing each so much they would've been able to wipe out the Noobs completely. But overtime, they were all forced to work together by the three dark noobs (who were noobs consumed by the dark power in the dark cake): Dark Noob of Wisdom, Dark Noob of Mercy, and Dark Noob of Truth. They slaughter many of the red/blue noobs just to convince to work for them and to be their slaves and that they shall get salvation by the great Cake. They were treated harshly and immorally by killing them themselves or being sent on stupid and suicidal missions. During the end of Cakeo, they lost 96% of their population and are reduced to barely having the minimum amount to be considered an army. * NPCs - The Red/Blue Noobs do have some variety in their masses, they are barely seen in the time to battle in Realish. * Vehicles - The Red/Blue Noobs have not been seen using vehicles yet in Realish '''Guests Trivia: The Guests have always been to exist and to only live on the Moon for all of their life. They enjoy talking with much silliness and joy, and harness advanced technology due to the unique and powerful resources on the Moon. Their leader is ROBLOX who is the creator of the Guests. They were first involve minimum during Noobs vs Zombies Tycoon era but have stayed out of War in Realish. The Noobs do intend to call on them for reinforcement soon... * NPCs - No Guests have been spotted in Realish yet, but they say they might plan to return soon. * Vehicles - There has been screenshots of them visiting the battlefield in their UFOs, but none have engaged in combat yet. Chaotic Zombies Trivia: During their first birth in their Humanoid-forms, Zombie King punished those who displeased him into the depths of Earth. It is usually extremely hot and unbearably painful down in the Earth and many times Zombies do not survive. But the ones who do survive harnesses their rage exponentially and endurance. Their leader is Devil, who is just called that for being red all over the skin, torturing others and lying, and able to weld the power of intense fire; not because of any religious chatter. Zombies who endured in the heat of the Earth are known to be called Chaotic Zombies, and many creatures are formed in the intense heat of the magma in the Earth. Interesting though, the Chaotic Zombies enjoy not having war but they do want to return to the main surfaces of Earth in-time. The Zombies do intend to call on them for reinforcement soon... * NPCs - No Chaotic Zombies have been spotted in Realish yet, they do plan to return. * Vehicles - Technically they're not vehicles but they function and can be controlled like one these creatures are. Dark Noobs Trivia: The Dark Noobs are completely extinct, but they originally had the formal leaders of Dark Noob of Wisdom, Dark Noob of Mercy, and Dark Noob of Truth. The Dark Noobs were the most powerful tribe and consisted of the lowest amount population ever. They all died during the events of Cakeo. * NPCs - No NPCs shall ever exist in Realsih, but they did had a few using blades, and combusting powers * Vehicles - No Vehicles will ever exist in Realish, but they did custom built ships with dark energy cannons. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse